Morsure
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Los gatos no somos pasivos, mi lady. Tampoco somos muy pacientes y si se nos provoca no dudamos en defendernos. Cuando le pisas la cola a un gato debes atenerte a sus garras, y cuando decides morderlo... A sus dientes -explico tranquilamente a pesar de su todavía peligrosa mirada. (One-shot corto. Pareja: LadyNoir y Feligette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Felix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Ladybug sabia que podía confiar en Chat Noir con la vida.

El joven de largos y alborotados cabellos rubios era un maravilloso compañero, ágil, valiente y fuerte. Pero estando fuera del campo de batallas... La chica no sabia muy bien que esperar de el.

Cuando lo conoció, recordó que la imagen de aquel chico le había impresionado un poco. No recordaba haber visto antes a un hombre tan seguro de si mismo, tan cómodo dentro de su propia piel y tan carismático.

Habia conocido a muchos chicos atractivos, entre ellos por su puesto a su adorado Felix. Sin embargo, Cat Noir transmitía una energía tan abrumadora que lo volvía cien veces mas atractivo que ninguno.

Su compañero gatuno había resultado ser un coqueto natural, demasiado seductor e insistente. Muchas veces presumido, territorial e irritante.

Pero a pesar de que su mente le pedía ser cautelosa con el, Ladybug realmente lo quería mucho. Era un buen amigo, muy pesado pero bueno.

Para su desgracia, Chat Noir no se conformaba con eso y a pesar de las constantes negativas y las muecas de aburrimiento que ella le dedicaba, el nunca se rendía. Claro, sin exeder los limites... hasta ese dia:

-¡Guau, guau! -decía el chico muy cerca de su oído.

Ladybug empujo su rostro alejándolo.

-¿Y ahora que haces? -pregunto entre confundida y molesta.

-Aprendiendo idiomas ¿Acaso un gato no puede ampliar su lenguaje?

La chica rodo los ojos e ignorando su ridículo chiste, le ofreció otra pieza de aquel delicioso pan que había llevado para comer durante su patrullaje sobre los tejados de una de las zonas donde la ultima semana habían estado ocurriendo varios asaltos nocturnos en sus callejones.

El chico sin dudarlo tomo el dulce y esponjoso alimento y después de halagarla por varios minutos y hacerle saber lo afortunado que se sentía de poder probar algo hecho por ella, finalmente guardo silencio...

-Oye mi lady.

...Silencio que no duro ni dos minutos.

Suspirando cansada pregunto: "¿Que?"

-¿Sabes que dijo un gato que acaba de chocar? -ella lo miro con aburrimiento, sin responder a lo que seguramente seria una tontería -¡Miauuuuuto! -exclamo el rubio riendo divertido. Respondiéndose el mismo.

La chica se dio una palmada en la frente y movió la cabeza.

-¿No te gusto? De acuerdo, quizá este...

-¿Y no te gustaría mas solo comer en silencio? -lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Pero...

-¡Por favor Chat Noir! ¡Se un buen gatito y guarda silencio, al menos por cinco minutos! ¿Puedes? -El rubio la miro fijamente durante unos segundos y asintió. Ella exhalo aliviada -Gracias.

-No tan rápido, primero debes darme algo para sellar mis labios -dijo el mirándola intensamente a los ojos, y por alguna razón estremeciéndola.

-¿Que? -pregunto ella por inercia.

-Esto... -dijo robando un rápido beso de sus labios y sonriendo con gran alegría por ver el rostro totalmente sonrojado de la chica una vez se alejo de ella.

Habia sido un beso casto e inocente, un beso travieso que apenas y se había sentido. Como el de un niño pequeño robando su primer beso a una niña.

Sin embargo, para ella había sido mucho mas que eso. ¡Aquel había sido su primer beso! ¡El primero!

Sintiéndose ultrajada y traicionada, una enorme ola de rabia acumulada se derramo y Ladybug alzo la mano para abofetearlo en la mejilla. Haciendo uso de todas su fuerzas, sin tener la mínima consideración.

¿Quien quedo mas sorprendido? ¿Ladybug que nunca había abofeteado a nadie en su vida, o Chat Noir, que nunca había recibido esa clase de golpes de nadie? De cualquier manera ella quedo horrorizada por su propia reacción e intento apartarse de el, de si misma y de la intensa violencia de las emociones entre ellos.

No obstante, fue Chat Noir que pareció hacerse dueño de la situación estirando un brazo y atrayendola hacia si, obligandola a mirar su peligrosos ojos felinos y la curiosa expresión de triunfo en su cara.

Ella se confundió por un momento y no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el chico acerco su cabeza.

Ladybug sintió un escalofrió cuando se dio cuenta de que los labios de Chat Noir cubrían los de ella. Cambiando el travieso beso de un niño por uno lleno de crueldad y dureza, haciéndole daño por haberle pegado.

Un beso y toda la respiración, razón y juicio abandonaron el cuerpo de ella. Incluso cuando le golpeaba los hombros y le daba patadas para intentar zafarse, sintió su corazon latiendo con tanta fuerza.

Chat Noir lo sabia, el mismo lo sentía. Por eso siguió besándola, probando la dulzura de sus labios mezclada con el sabor de aquellos panes, apreciando la suavidad y el embriagante aroma de su compañera.

Sin embargo, el beso termino tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

Chat Noir gruño adolorido, apartándose rápidamente al sentir como los dientes de Ladybug habían mordido sus labios con tanta fuerza que había logrado cortarlos. Pronto fue capaz de sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su paladar y las dolorosas punzadas de la reciente herida.

Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron una explicación en Ladybug, quien se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano en un gesto de asco realizado con toda la intención de herirlo.

No obstante, Chat Noir sonrio de manera burlesca y dejándose llevar por dolor y la rabia que sentía de aquella acción hecha por la chica que tanto amaba, la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos para después inclinarse a besarla. Esta vez de manera mas violenta.

Ladybug totalmente aturdida, sintió toda la frustracion del joven en aquel contacto y pronto, chillo al sentir como los dientes de su compañero perforaban también su labio inferior.

Desesperada intento alejarse pero le fue imposible por la gran fuerza del rubio, quien se negaba a soltarla y continuaba besándola. Logrando lastimarla por el intenso movimiento sobre su herida y haciéndole probar el inusual sabor de ambas sangres mezclándose.

Cuando finalmente decidió soltarla, Ladybug presurosa llevo una de sus temblorosas manos a sus labios, palideciendo al sentir el dolor y lograr apreciar, aun sobre su traje, la sangre manchandolo.

Asustada busco los ojos de su compañero, incapaz de poder creer lo que le había hecho.

-Los gatos no somos pasivos, mi lady. Tampoco somos muy pacientes y si se nos provoca no dudamos en defendernos. Cuando le pisas la cola a un gato debes atenerte a sus garras, y cuando decides morderlo... A sus dientes -explico tranquilamente a pesar de su todavía peligrosa mirada.

La chica fue incapaz de reaccionar y Chat Noir teniendo la ultima palabra, se levanto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Una vez sola, Ladybug se abrazo a su cuerpo, notando que seguía tembloroso por la mezcla de emociones. Se sentía un poco enferma y solo deseaba llegar a su casa y echarse a la cama para llorar hasta quedar dormida. Y dormir, dormir los días que hicieran falta para olvidar a Chat Noir.

Pero no podía. Aquellos habían sido sus primeros besos, algo que sabia no se lograba olvidar en toda la vida. Y para su desgracia, no le habían sido tan desagradable como la lógica de todo aquello le indicaba que tenían que ser.

Ante el insistente latido de su corazon y los recuerdos de Chat Noir, el mechón de cabello sobre la cabeza de Ladybug se agito y formo un corazon... Acción que afortunadamente, ella no fue capaz de notar.

.

Al día siguiente, Bridgette había logrado salir de su casa sin que sus padres la vieran pero sabia que seria imposible ocultar su herida en la escuela. A pesar de eso, decidió darse ánimos y asistir, con suerte nadie le preguntaría o pensaría que se había lastimado en una de sus usuales caída. Pero como era de esperarse, no fue así.

-¡Oh-por-dios! ¡Brid, no me lo puedo creer! -exclamo Allegra, con la misma estupefacción que expresaba su rostro.

La chica de coletas trago saliva nerviosa y bajo la mirada, avergonzada al saber el motivo de la sorpresa en su mejor amiga.

-¿Quien fue? ¿Quien te hizo eso? -pregunto ansiosa la chica, sonriendo con picardia.

Bridgette se sonrojo furiosamente y ocupo su lugar junto a ella.

-Allegra, por favor... No sigas -casi rogó ante la insistencia de su amiga y las risas divertidas que soltaba mientras inspeccionaba sus labios.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! No me lo digas por ahora pero ni pienses que no terminare sabiéndolo -dijo Allegra haciéndose la ofendida -Eso si te digo, nunca pensé que tuvieras un novio escondido y fueras tan apasionada.

Ante aquella afirmación, Felix dejo de leer su libro y frunció el ceño. Sin poder evitarlo se giro en su asiento para mirar a la jovencita, quien nerviosa continuaba con la mirada fija en su mesa y un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pronto sus cristalinos ojos azul-grisáceos notaron la mordida en los delicados labios de Bridgette y sin saber muy bien por que, sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho. Molesto consigo mismo por sentir aquello, dio media vuelta volviendo a sentarse correctamente.

¿Acaso... Bridgette tenia novio? pensó perturbado.

¿Pero quien? ¿Quien seria capaz de ser novio de esa chica tan molesta,tan torpe, tan...? La pregunta murió en su cabeza, incapaz de hallarle algún otro defecto.

Nervioso sintió un nudo en su estomago al reconocer, muy a su pesar, que Bridgette era una chica hermosa, carismática y optimista, muy talentosa y dedicada en todo lo que hacia.

En realidad, viéndolo de manera objetiva... Tal vez no era tan imposible que Bridgette tuviera novio, pero entonces... ¿Donde quedaba el?

¿Dejaría de acosarlo? ¿Perdería a su acosadora personal? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante la posibilidad de que la chica lo hubiese superado y remplazado por otro.

Regañándose por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se obligo a retomar el grueso libro que tenia sobre su mesa, mismo que leía todas las mañanas mientras esperaba la llegada de su profesor en turno.

Frió e inexpresivo ante el mundo pero mas perturbado que nunca, comenzó a leerlo sin prestarle verdadera atención.

Pensando en su encuentro con Ladybug la noche anterior y lo curioso que resultaba que Bridgette llegara a la escuela también con una mordida.

¿Seria el destino atormentándolo? ¿Acaso intentaba recordarle aquel doloroso rechazo de su amada por medio de señales?... O simplemente, quería burlarse de el haciéndole saber que incluso la chica de coletas ya lo había cambiado.

"¡No, imposible!" Grito dentro de su mente.

Si bien sabia que debería sentir un gran alivio ante la posibilidad de librarse de sus acosos, toda esa situación solo le había hecho enfurecer. ¿Cuestión de ego? Neciamente se repetía que si. ¿Que mas podía ser?

Irritado torció la boca y gruño. Si tan solo la torpe hubiese sido tan inteligente como el y también hubiera llevado un cubre-bocas... Nadie habría visto esa mordida y sin duda le habría ahorrado un martirio mas a su cabeza.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Mi gatitita (Llamada Belcebu) se enfermo ayer y la lleve al veterinario. Tuvieron que inyectarla y como yo la estaba sosteniendo, brinco y me mordió en la cara :(**

 **Ella me recuerda un poco a Plagg por ser de un negro muy intenso y tener los ojos verdes, así que sin poder evitarlo, se me ocurrió esta idea XD**

 **Ojala que les guste, y si no al menos que les entretenga un poco.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
